


Seven Mornings

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: Pour payer ses études, Rey travaille avec son meilleur ami, Finn, dans un petit café. Tous les matins, Ben vient déjeuner, et tous les matins, Rey sait exactement ce qu'il va commander. Jusqu'à ce fameux lundi...Un petit Os tout mignon, histoire de se détendre un peu après I Swear I Lived ^^
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Seven Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à Moongrim pour son aide, sa patience, et ses commentaires ! <3  
> Et un immense merci pour ce superbe collage !

****

**LUNDI**

Non, elle n’était pas « obsédée par lui ». Être « obsédée » signifiait fureter sur les réseaux sociaux pour trouver des infos, se renseigner sur lui par tous les moyens possibles, décortiquer le moindre de ses faits et gestes, rêver de lui toutes les nuits, parler de lui à la moindre occasion.

Ce genre de choses… Alors non, Rey ne se considérait pas « obsédée » par le grand brun ténébreux qui passait les portes du café tous les matins. Elle savait simplement qu’il s’appelait Ben (parce qu’elle devait écrire son prénom sur le gobelet à chacune de ses commandes), qu’il aimait :

  * Le lundi : un café noir, sans sucre, avec un croissant,
  * Le mardi : un café au lait et une brioche,
  * Le mercredi : un latté vanille,
  * Le jeudi : un thé et un muffin,
  * Le vendredi : un immense café noisette avec une coupe de fruits.



Elle avait remarqué qu’il s’habillait souvent en noir, qu’il partait toujours à 9h10 tapantes, qu’il était rarement accompagné, qu’il aimait la table près de la petite bibliothèque, même s’il ne lisait pas, et qu’il passait ses déjeuners le nez plongé dans des dossiers couverts de chiffres. Elle le trouvait beau, énigmatique, déstabilisant, elle se sentait indéniablement attirée par lui, par ses prunelles sombres et elle sentait son cœur s’envoler à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait arriver de l’autre côté de la rue à travers la baie vitrée.

\- T’as fini de baver ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers Finn qui venait de lui glisser cela à l’oreille. Devant sa mine mécontente, il explosa de rire. C’était lui qui lui avait dit qu’elle était « obsédée » par ce fameux Ben. Il se moquait d’elle ouvertement, et elle n’aimait pas vraiment cela. Et puis il pouvait bien parler, lui…

\- Parce que tu ne baves pas devant « Poe cappuccino-cannelle », toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Si, mais je l’assume.

Elle haussa les épaules, replaça convenablement son tablier alors que l’homme aux cheveux couleur ébènes passait la porte du petit café. Un sourire incontrôlable illumina le visage de la jeune femme, le rouge lui montant aux joues, alors que Finn continuait de pouffer derrière elle en réarrangeant les biscuits au chocolat. Rey se positionna derrière la caisse, attendant poliment que Ben quitte son portable des yeux pour passer sa commande. Nous étions lundi, donc il prendrait certainement un…

\- Mokaccino avec un chausson aux pommes, s’il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C’était sorti tout seul. La brunette se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, et elle eut l’impression de devenir encore plus écarlate quand le regard interrogateur et surpris de Ben se releva enfin vers elle. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de demander, étonné :

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Rey déglutit difficilement, et elle maudit en silence Finn qui contenait mal son hilarité derrière elle, faisant mine d’essuyer un plateau à cookies déjà parfaitement propre. Elle se racla la gorge, baissant les yeux, avant de répondre en bredouillant :

\- Non, rien… Pardon…

\- Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?

En relevant la tête, elle put constater que Ben paraissait vraiment intrigué par son comportement, les yeux plissés, incertain de comprendre pourquoi son collègue pouffait autant à côté d’elle.

\- Non, pas du tout, c’est juste… Non, rien.

Un sourire légèrement amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et Rey eut l’impression de sentir son cœur s’envoler dans des battements d’ailes frénétiques. Bon sang, pourquoi était-elle comme cela avec lui ! C’était ridicule et il devait la prendre pour une folle.

\- J’ai l’impression que je vous ai perturbée, rit-il doucement.

Comment faisait-il pour être aussi séduisant ? Est-ce qu’il n’existait pas une loi contre ça ? Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Finn s’approcha, se pencha vers Ben en s’accoudant sur le comptoir pour dire, haut et fort :

\- Elle connait vos commandes par cœur, elle est juste surprise que vous changiez vos habitudes.

Oh. Non. Rey lança un regard plus noir que la mort à Finn qui venait d’expliquer cela, visiblement fier de lui. Tu parles d’un meilleur ami ! Sale traître ! Et le pauvre Ben qui ne comprenait rien à cette situation et qui avait légèrement rougi à cette révélation.

\- Finn, un Mokaccino s’il te plaît ! demanda-t-elle, cinglante.

Son ami (futur ex-meilleur-ami) se redressa, ricanant toujours, avant de se diriger en trottinant vers la machine à café. Rey n’avait jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie… Pour cacher cela, elle choisit de se concentrer sur la caisse et d’entrer sa commande. Avant qu’elle ne puisse lui annoncer le prix, il demanda :

\- Vous… vous connaissez les commandes de tous vos clients ?

\- Non, juste les vôtres, cria Finn depuis l’autre côté du présentoir.

\- Finn, ce Moka, il se fait tout seul ?! s’emporta la jeune femme.

Nouveau rire. Quel abruti ! Rey sentait ses oreilles chauffer, et sa peau devait avoir une couleur indescriptible tant elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle bredouilla le prix de la facture à Ben, et il la paya en silence, les sourcils froncés, visiblement déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se passer. On pouvait difficilement faire plus ridicule… Rey se maudit intérieurement de s’être autant confiée à Finn sur le sujet, et elle était à présent persuadée que son grand brun mystérieux ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Elle plaça ensuite soigneusement le chausson aux pommes dans une petite assiette, ajouta une fourchette et une serviette sur un plateau, et attendit, mal à l’aise, que son collègue apporte le café. De l’autre côté du comptoir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Ben s’était pris d’intérêt pour le sol, encore plus gêné qu’elle.

Finn apporta le Mokaccino avec un grand sourire avant de tendre le plateau au client. Ce dernier l’attrapa, et avant qu’il ne parte, Rey lui dit, d’une voix mal assurée :

\- Je suis désolée… Je… Bonne journée.

Il la dévisagea quelques instants, comme si elle avait parlé dans un dialecte extraterrestre avant de bredouiller un faible : 

\- Euh… Merci…

Puis il partit s’asseoir à sa table habituelle, en affichant toujours la même expression confuse. Vérifiant qu’il n’y avait aucun client derrière la caisse, Rey attrapa Finn par le bras et le tira violemment à l’intérieur de la petite cuisine, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle fulminait littéralement, les poings serrés, prête à taper du pied.

\- Je te déteste ! s’emporta-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Oh ça va, tu ne comptais pas attendre toute ta vie derrière ce comptoir de le voir entrer sans rien dire, si ?

Peut-être bien, mais ça n’était pas à lui de décider comment elle devait se dévoiler ! Elle avait eu l’impression d’être une vraie bête de foire. Ben avait dû la trouver stupide, et elle détestait cela. Elle donna un coup de poing dans l’épaule de Finn, qui émit un petit son plaintif avant de se masser la zone endolorie, le visage outré par son geste.

\- Je n’avais pas non plus envie qu’on me prenne pour une folle ! continua-t-elle.

\- Je t’ai juste donné un coup de pouce, Rey.

Elle lui administra un nouveau coup dans l’épaule, tentant de ravaler les larmes de frustration qui se formaient au bord de ses yeux. Depuis un an, Ben était le rayon de soleil qui illuminait ses journées monotones, qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. C’était son jardin secret.

\- Tu ne m’as rien donné du tout ! Si ça se trouve, il ne reviendra jamais !

\- Va lui demander son numéro alors ! railla-t-il.

Alors Finn ne comprenait vraiment pas ? Il ne comprenait pas qu’il ne l’avait pas aidée, qu’elle s’était sentie humiliée ? Cela n’était rien pour lui. Mais pour elle, ces rencontres quotidiennes avec Ben représentaient beaucoup.

-Tu es impossible !

Finn perdit son expression joyeuse en constatant qu’une larme roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle l’essuya rapidement, croisant ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine, se mordant intérieurement la joue, tentant de se calmer.

\- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, Rey, ce n’est pas grave…

\- J’ai eu l’air stupide, et je déteste ça ! Je déteste me sentir bête et ridicule !

Elle avait trop souvent subi les railleries de ses camarades de classes, les coups bas, les mauvaises blagues. Et Finn le savait, c’était lui qui l’avait toujours protégée depuis l’enfance. Il voulait simplement plaisanter, il ne pensait pas que ça aurait autant d’importance pour elle…

\- Je suis désolé, c’était pour rigoler…

Elle lui accorda un léger signe de tête avant de se détourner de lui pour retourner à la caisse, servir le client suivant qui venait d’arriver. Le lundi n’était pas une bonne journée…

**MARDI**

Rey avait passé la nuit à réviser pour l’examen qui l’attendait cette après-midi. Elle était épuisée, ailleurs, perdue entre Lord Byron et Mary Shelley, dont elle avait dû apprendre presque toute la vie… Et sa fatigue pouvait largement expliquer le fait qu’elle fixait depuis plusieurs minutes les touches de la caisse sans se rendre compte que quelqu’un attendait de pouvoir commander de l’autre côté du comptoir. Cette personne se racla légèrement la gorge et elle sursauta en sortant de sa torpeur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage amusé de Ben, et ses pommettes reprirent aussitôt leur teinte rosée. 

\- Bonjour, qu’est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il la fixa quelques instants, semblant réfléchir. Finn sortit de la cuisine à ce moment précis, avec un plateau de brownies qu’il disposa un par un sur l’un des étages du présentoir. Ben reprit la parole, incertain.

\- Euh… Est-ce qu’un latte ça irait ?

\- Bah ce n’est pas à elle de décider, vous êtes marrant ! se moqua Finn.

Et voilà qu’il recommençait ! Le grand brun rougit légèrement et Rey lui accorda un regard désolé avant de se retourner vers son ami, un sourire forcé placardé sur le visage.

\- Finn, je crois que les croissant sont prêts ! dit-elle.

\- Mais le four n’a même pas encore sonné… tenta-t-il.

\- Finn ! asséna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se redressa en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Ok, c’est bon, j’y vais… râla-t-il.

Finn disparut dans la cuisine et Rey remarqua que Ben semblait tout à coup très mal à l’aise. Décidément, cette semaine commençait vraiment bien…

\- Je suis désolée… glissa-t-elle. Encore… Un latte donc ?

\- Oui, avec une coupe de fruit.

\- Pas de brioche ?

_« Tu ne veux pas avoir l’air encore plus bizarre, histoire qu’il parte en courant ? »_ pensa-t-elle. Mais contre toute attente, Ben ne s’offusqua pas.

\- Non, merci, répondit-il, sur un ton un plus détendu et amusé

Elle encaissa son paiement avant de se diriger vers la machine à café, hésitant à dessiner quelque chose dans la mousse de lait blanche sur le sommet. Elle se risqua à esquisser une fleur, qui ressemblait vaguement à une marguerite, avant de placer le verre fumant sur un plateau. Elle ajouta les habituelles fourchette et serviette avant de choisir avec grand intérêt le pot de salade de fruit qui lui semblait le plus rempli. Ben l’observa en silence préparer tout cela avec le plus grand soin. Puis elle releva son doux visage vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de lui tendre son plateau. 

\- Bonne journée, dit-elle

\- Merci, vous aussi.

Et il s’éloigna pour retrouver la petite table. Finn sortit de la cuisine avec une mine moqueuse, et sans rien dire, Rey lui imposa le silence.

**MERCREDI**

Évidemment il fallait que Finn tombe malade aujourd’hui ! EVIDEMMENT !! Le jour où il y avait un monde fou, le jour où Rey avait une épreuve d’anglais super importante l’après-midi, le jour où précisément il aurait dû être en pleine forme ! Elle courait dans tous les sens, essayant de servir tout le monde de son mieux, même les petites vieilles insupportables qui se plaignaient que le café était trop chaud. (Qui râle pour une chose pareille !!) Elle avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et elle avait l’impression de ressembler à un épouvantail en plein marathon. La femme qu’elle venait de servir s’écarta, et elle vit apparaître le grand brun mystérieux derrière elle. Avant qu’elle ne puisse le saluer, le minuteur du four émit un son strident dans la cuisine, et elle s’excusa rapidement avant de partir en courant pour pouvoir sortit les danoises. Elle s’en occupa à toute vitesse avant de revenir en face de Ben.

\- Bonjour ! sourit-elle.

\- Euh… Votre collègue n’est pas là ?

\- Non, il est malade, c’est un peu la folie aujourd’hui… Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

Elle aurait aimé lui parler plus calmement, comme à son habitude, mais elle était bien trop sous pression et angoissée pour se permettre de discuter avec le beau Ben.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J’hésite entre un thé et un moka, avoua-t-il.

\- Pas de latte vanille, donc… grommela-t-elle pour elle-même, déçue qu’il change encore ses plans.

\- Comment ?

\- Non rien… Une coupe de fruit ? Ah non, on est mercredi…

Elle avait envie de se mettre des claques mentales. Elle avait vraiment l’air d’une stalkeuse stupide, mais il parut touché par son dernier commentaire, puisqu’il afficha une mine heureuse et attendrie avant de dire :

\- Va pour un latte et une coupe de fruits.

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée par son propre comportement, avant d’encaisser le jeune homme. Puis elle ajouta, d’une moue gênée :

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Il n’y a aucun mal, c’est vrai que je viens souvent, lui sourit-il.

Elle prépara son plateau, s’activant à toute allure de l’autre côté du comptoir, beaucoup trop consciente de la file d’attente qui s’allongeait derrière son client préféré. Au moment de rejoindre sa table, il se retourna vers elle, hésitant, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi vous n’avez pas de badge ?

\- De badge ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Vous savez, ce truc qu’ils ont dans tous les restaurants avec leurs noms notés dessus…

Elle se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu’une tomate et ouvrit grand les yeux. Est-ce qu’il venait de lui demander son nom ? Ben semblait attendre sa réponse avec attention, alors la brunette bredouilla :

\- Oh… euh… Je m’appelle Rey.

\- Enchanté, Rey.

**JEUDI**

Dernier examen aujourd’hui en fin de journée ! Heureusement ! Parce qu’elle n’avait vraiment plus aucune force ni aucune motivation. Rey nettoyait, sans aucune conviction, le présentoir, perdue dans ses pensées. Rose lui avait souvent répété qu’elle en faisait trop, qu’elle se surmenait. Il faut dire qu’elle se levait à 4h30 tous les matins pour venir travailler, elle lançait la préparation et la cuisson des viennoiseries et des biscuits, puis Finn arrivait, l’aidait à vérifier que tout était en ordre et, ensemble, ils ouvraient le café. Elle travaillait jusqu’à 8h25, puis elle prenait une pause de 15 minutes, avant de retourner à son poste, et de poursuivre ses tâches jusqu’à 10h. Elle s’empressait ensuite de prendre le bus 52 pour rejoindre l’Université, où elle retrouvait Rose, et elle enchaînait sur une journée complète de cours et d’études jusqu’à 18h. Le soir, elle rentrait chez elle, travaillant encore de longues heures, avant de s’endormir après la lecture de quelques chapitres de fanfictions sur « _La guerre des astres_ » vers 23h. Et puis tout recommençait, quasiment de manière identique, du lundi au samedi… Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait le grand, beau, séduisant et mystérieux Ben. Et elle avait l’impression que chaque matin depuis un an, le voir entrer dans ce café était un peu comme une récompense.

\- Je crois que c’est propre…

La voix de Finn la sortit de ses pensées. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais il allait beaucoup mieux, et elle était vraiment heureuse et soulagée qu’il ne l’ait pas laissée seule aujourd’hui. Elle se retourna vers lui, dans un geste rendu lent par la fatigue. Il lui adressa une moue compatissante en lui prenant le chiffon des mains, avant de lui faire signe de se poster derrière la caisse. Elle s’exécuta et en relevant ses yeux, elle remarqua l’imposante stature de Ben de l’autre côté de la rue, et une joie non feinte illumina ses traits. Une fois à l’intérieur, il lui rendit son expression radieuse alors qu’il s’avançait vers elle.

\- Bonjour Rey.

\- Bonjour Ben. Un thé et un muffin ?

Le jeune homme paraissait réellement heureux de la voir, il avait un éclat nouveau dans les yeux, quelque chose de fascinant que Rey trouva intriguant.

\- Non, une brioche à la cannelle et un café noir aujourd’hui.

\- Vous allez finir par me la casser complètement à force de changer vos commandes.

Ça faisait longtemps que Finn n’avait pas fait de commentaires…

\- Finn, un café noir, et arrête de parler, tu seras gentil, soupira Rey.

Elle activa ses doigts fins sur les touches de la caisse, alors que son ami partait vers la machine à café en grommelant. Il revint rapidement avec la tasse, la disposant sur un plateau avec la viennoiserie alors que Ben tendait un billet à Rey.

\- Est-ce que c’est si étrange que ça que je change de routine ? demanda le grand brun.

Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage, comme s’il avait peur de déranger, de ne pas faire ce qu’il fallait. La jeune femme attrapa l’argent.

\- Non, pas du tout, c’est juste que… tenta-t-elle.

\- C’est juste qu’elle va devoir apprendre par cœur tous vos nouveaux choix pour les mois à venir ! plaisanta Finn.

\- Finn, bon sang ! s’emporta-t-elle, tapant du plat de la main sur le comptoir.

Il disparut dans la cuisine en riant. Peut-être que ça aurait été bien mieux qu’il reste malade finalement… Rey était vraiment trop fatiguée pour être en colère, et dans un geste las, elle remit sa commande à Ben.

\- Bonne journée, Ben, souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

\- Bonne journée, Rey.

Il avait dit cela avec une tendresse non feinte, et le cœur de l’étudiante s’emballa dans sa poitrine. Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa table habituelle. Elle le fixa un moment, à la fois étonnée de l’intonation qu’il avait eu et heureuse de pouvoir espérer qu’il l’avait peut-être remarquée.

\- Vous vous appelez par vos petits noms maintenant ?

Génial, Finn était de retour. Rey roula des yeux en soupirant.

\- La ferme… lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée

Il leva les mains devant lui en un geste innocent.

\- C’était juste une constatation… se défendit-il.

\- Oui, bah va constater que le lave-vaisselle a terminé de nettoyer les assiettes s’il te plait !

\- T’es pas drôle… râla-t-il.

**VENDREDI**

Elle n’aurait pas dû boire toutes ces bières avec Rose hier soir. Bien sûr qu’elle avait été très heureuse de fêter la fin des partiels avec son amie, mais la gueule de bois du lendemain, n’était vraiment pas agréable. Surtout en sachant qu’elle n’avait dormi que deux pauvres heures. Elle avait eu beau se maquiller de son mieux, boire de nombreux cafés, elle avait la tête dans une brume épaisse. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, alors elle s’obligea à prendre un nouveau café noir, extra fort pour se réveiller. Le liquide brûlant lui fit du bien. En entendant la clochette de la porte d’entrée résonner, elle se redressa avec un grand sourire, consciente que Ben ne tarderait pas. Et elle avait raison, il était là, toujours aussi magnifique, mais il n’était pas seul, et son cœur se serra à cette vision. La femme à ses côtés était grande, mince, élégante, d’un blond superbe, un rouge à lèvre carmin sur les lèvres. Elle avait une classe incroyable, à la fois écrasante et intrigante. Rey déglutit avec difficulté, et dût se faire violence pour les saluer poliment. Elle ignora volontairement le regard de Ben. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’il constate son trouble.

\- Bonjour ! On prendra deux thés et deux croissants, s’il vous plait, demanda la blonde.

\- Parfait, je mets ça sur la même facture ?

\- Oui, s’il vous plait.

Le cœur de Rey se contracta un peu plus dans sa poitrine, et son expression heureuse se fana. Elle se mentit à elle-même en se convaincant que ses yeux piquaient à cause de sa fatigue.

\- Non, Phasma, je peux… tenta Ben

\- Non, c’est moi qui t’invite ! C’est juste un thé et un croissant !

« _Oui, après tout ce n’est qu’un thé et un croissant, ça n’est pas comme s’il prenait toujours un café noisette et des fruits le vendredi_ ! » s’emporta-t-elle intérieurement. Finn l’aida à préparer la commande en silence, se rendant bien compte que ce n’était pas le bon matin pour plaisanter. Ben ne lui adressa plus un regard, plongé dans son téléphone. Ce fut donc « Phasma » qui récupéra le plateau avant que le duo ne s’éloigne vers une table près de la baie vitrée. Rey était à la fois frustrée et attristée à l’idée que tous les changements dans les habitudes de Ben cette semaine soient sûrement liés à la femme qui l’accompagnait aujourd’hui. Ou peut-être qu’elle se faisait juste des idées…

\- C’est qui, la grande girafe ? lui glissa Finn.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Il ne t’a même pas dit bonjour, tu crois que c’est sa copine ?

Elle n’avait vraiment pas envie d’imaginer cela. Elle s’écarta du comptoir pour s’occuper de la machine à café, voir si tout fonctionnait convenablement. Elle était parfois capricieuse. En se retournant vers son ami, elle constata que celui-ci attendait toujours sa réponse.

\- Je n’en sais rien Finn, on peut parler d’autre chose ? s’exaspéra-t-elle.

\- T’es jalouse ?

Elle lui lança un regard plus noir que jamais. Elle s’emporta soudain contre lui, retirant son tablier pour lui balancer à la figure, furieuse.

\- Bon sang, tu ne sais jamais quand tu dois t’arrêter !

Rey le contourna avant de quitter leur espace de travail, récupéra sa veste sur l’un des cintres, marchant d’un pas déterminé vers la sortie, indifférente aux regards interrogateurs des clients autour d’elle. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour se soucier de cela, et bien trop affectée par le fait que Ben soit venu accompagné, pour s’inquiéter de l’avis des gens.

\- Tu vas où ? s’enquit Finn

\- Je prends ma pause ! Fous moi la paix ! tonna-t-elle.

L’air du dehors lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle inspira à plein poumons, s’adossant au mur de briques à côté de la grande vitre, pile dans l’angle où elle était certaine que personne ne pouvait la voir. Elle enfila sa veste, et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d’une cigarette, et fut heureuse de trouver un paquet qui en contenait une dernière et son briquet. Elle alluma donc le petit cylindre entre ses lèvres, inspirant profondément la vague de nicotine qui emplit ses poumons. Le cliquetis de la porte du café attira son attention et elle fut étonnée de voir Ben s’avancer vers elle.

\- Dure journée ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Dure semaine… soupira-t-elle, haussant mollement les épaules.

Il posa sur elle ce même regard énigmatique que la veille, et Rey sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il s’approcha un peu plus près, se tenant seulement à quelques centimètres d’elle.

\- Bonjour Rey, souffla-t-il

\- Bonjour Ben, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Troublée, elle détourna son regard, continuant de fumer, les joues rouges, incapable de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Elle avait envie de rester là pour toujours, seule avec Ben, coupée du monde, de l’odeur du café, des commentaires de Finn, de la triste routine de sa vie.

\- Elle vous va bien cette coiffure.

Elle rougit davantage, souriant malgré elle en passant rapidement une main sur les trois petits chignons qu’elle avait réalisés avec soin ce matin. Tout le monde avait toujours trouvé cela excentrique ou ridicule, mais lui, il trouvait cela joli, et elle en fut très heureuse.

\- Merci. 

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, indifférents à ce qui les entourait. L’expression du grand brun changea, et d’une voix mal assurée, il demanda :

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Allez-y ? sourit-elle.

\- Ce que Finn a dit lundi, à propos du fait que vous reteniez seulement mes commandes, est-ce que c’est vrai ?

Surprise, elle s’étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Elle ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ce qu’il lui demande cela. Elle devait vraiment ressembler à une pivoine à présent. Dans un geste vain pour cacher son trouble, elle baissa la tête, écrasa le cylindre blanc sur le sol. Ben paraissait extrêmement gêné. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, secouant la tête comme s’il se rendait compte qu’il avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

\- Pardon, c’était bizarre comme question, vous n’êtes pas obligez de répondre, je voulais juste…

\- Oui, c’est la vérité, le coupa-t-elle.

Il posa ses iris sombres sur elle, les pommettes légèrement roses. Il la détailla avec beaucoup d’attention, comme s’il cherchait à découvrir quelque chose. Il s’approcha un peu plus, son visage penché au-dessus du sien, et Rey eut l’impression qu’une sorte de lien était en train de se créer entre eux, comme une force indescriptible, quelque chose qui les dépassait tous les deux. Le cœur de la jeune femme n’avait jamais battu aussi vite de toute sa vie.

\- Est-ce que vous…

\- Rey, la machine à café est en train de devenir folle ! Tu peux venir ?

Rey ferma les yeux. Non, elle n’allait pas tuer Finn devant tout le monde, en pleine rue. Non…

Ben recula et passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux ébène, mal à l’aise. Le moment était brisé, l’élévation magique et romantique était terminée, et Rey était retombée brusquement sur le sol. Son ami sembla se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait fait, parce qu’il afficha la mine la plus désolée de l’Univers, paraissant prier en silence pour disparaitre dans un trou de souris. L’étudiante lui lança un regard mauvais qui signifiait clairement « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

\- J’arrive ! râla-t-elle.

Finn s’empressa de disparaître à l’intérieur du café. Rey inspira profondément avant de remarquer que Ben tanguait d’avant en arrière sur ses talons, comme un enfant. Elle le trouva adorable, et elle n’avait aucune envie de retourner à l’intérieur. Mais il fallait qu’elle rejoigne Finn, qu’elle arrange la machine à café, qu’elle continue sa journée, et qu’elle range dans un petit coin de sa tête ces quelques instants délicieux passés avec Ben. La pause était finie.

\- Désolée, Ben, je…

\- Non, pas de problème, allez-y…

À grands regrets, elle s’éloigna, retrouvant la chaleur moite et étouffante du café. Elle reprit place derrière le comptoir, enfila de nouveau son tablier avant de se diriger vers la fameuse machine qui avait décidé de vomir de la mousse de lait sur la moitié du plan de travail. Le temps qu’elle parvienne à arranger cela, Ben et son « amie » avaient déjà quitté les lieux. En débarrassant leur table, elle trouva une petite serviette en papier sur laquelle il était noté : « _Bonne journée, Rey_ ».

**SAMEDI**

Rey était en pleine forme. Pour être honnête, elle n’avait jamais été aussi radieuse, aussi pleine d’énergie. Elle avait dormi dix heures la nuit dernière, et durant son sommeil, elle n’avait fait que rêver de Ben. Ses épreuves de mi-session étaient terminées et elle allait pouvoir se détendre complètement ce week-end. Elle était donc d’excellente humeur, chantonnant derrière le comptoir, dansant de temps à autre, ignorant les clients qui lui jetaient des regards amusés. Dans un mouvement final de sa chorégraphie imaginaire, elle tourna sur elle-même, et lorsque qu’elle fut de nouveau face à la caisse : il était là.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? s’étonna-t-elle

\- Je peux repartir si vous voulez.

\- Oh, non !

Elle avait dit cela avec un air un peu trop désespéré, et elle s’en voulut aussitôt. Ben parut amusé et relativement satisfait de sa réaction. Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner de la contenance, aplatissant maladroitement les plis de son tablier, les yeux baissés.

\- C’est juste que… Vous ne venez jamais le samedi d’habitude… avoua-t-elle.

Il s’approcha un peu plus près, son torse se calant presque contre la caisse qui les séparait. Il avait dans les yeux cet éclat si spécial qui faisait tressaillir Rey depuis quelques jours. Comme par réflexe, elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, se hissant doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Cela étira un peu plus le sourire du jeune homme alors qu’il soufflait :

\- Je pense que c’est la semaine du grand chamboulement pour vous me concernant…

\- Ah tiens ! Salut Ben !

Rey se recula vivement, comme si le souffle du brun contre sa peau l’avait brûlée. Il avait lui aussi fait un pas en arrière, et ils ressemblaient à deux enfants pris la main dans le sac. Finn accorda à son amie une moue moqueuse qu’elle lui fit aussitôt ravaler de ses prunelles-lasers.

\- Bonjour Finn, répondit Ben.

L’expression de Finn changea, et avant que Rey ne puisse comprendre ce qu’il mijotait, il ajouta :

\- On fait des menus brunch le samedi, vous en voulez un ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi pas, oui…

\- Super, en plus Rey allait prendre sa pause, ça tombe bien ! Allez-vous asseoir tous les deux, je vous apporte ça.

Rey aplatit sa paume contre son front, excédée. Mais quel boulet… Ben enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, avant de balbutier :

\- Euh… Ok… Ouais, ok.

Puis il se dirigea d’un pas incertain vers sa table près de la bibliothèque. Finn avait sur le visage un air fier qui horripila aussitôt la jeune femme. Il se prenait vraiment pour marraine la bonne fée en plus ! Rey lui donna une tape sur le bras et il se plaignit en grimaçant.

\- Je vais te tuer ! fulmina-t-elle. Je vais prendre tes entrailles, je vais t’étrangler avec, avant de t’étouffer avec un muffin au pavot !

\- Techniquement, si tu m’étrangles, tu ne pourras plus m’étouffer.

\- Je vais t’étriper Finn !

Il explosa de rire, véritablement amusé par sa petite tête furieuse. Surtout qu’avec ses trois petits chignons, ça lui donnait un air de princesse guerrière adorable.

\- Ok, serial killer, j’en prends bonne note ! pouffa-t-il. Maintenant, affiche ton plus beau sourire et va t’asseoir avec lui !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

\- Tu trouveras bien !

Il la poussa du plat de la main dans son dos pour qu’elle quitte leur espace de travail. En soupirant, elle retira son tablier, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle devait se comporter. Peut-être que Ben avait envie d’être seul ? Peut-être qu’elle allait être ridicule ? Peut-être qu’elle avait de la farine sur le visage ? Elle était angoissée à l’idée de tout rater, de se tromper, de briser ce lien délicat et rassurant qu’ils étaient (peut-être) en train de former. Sur sa chaise, Ben semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point au loin. Rey resta debout en face de lui, et lorsque les prunelles sombres du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle, elle sentit son cœur s’emballer.

\- Je suis désolée, je…Je ne veux pas m’imposer, je peux aller prendre ma pause dehors, je…

Elle fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie et il se leva aussitôt, comme si le fait de la voir partir l’inquiétait au plus haut point.

\- Non, non, c’est bon ! s’exclama-t-il.

C’était maladroit, mais c’était touchant. Rey prit alors place sur la chaise libre et Ben se rassit. Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel ni l’un ni l’autre n’osa ouvrir la bouche.

\- C’est super bizarre… lâcha Rey.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vraiment parlé avant cette semaine hormis pour prendre vos commandes, et j’ai l’impression de pas savoir quoi vous dire à part : « _Bonjour, qu’est-ce qu’il vous faut aujourd’hui ? Ce sera tout ? Merci, bonne journée !_ ».

\- Vous dites mon prénom aussi…

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants. Est-ce qu’il pouvait arrêter de la faire chavirer avec sa voix grave et ses yeux ténébreux ? Ça lui éviterait d’avoir l’air complètement béate devant lui… Inspirant profondément, elle avoua doucement :

\- Oui, c’est vrai, je vous appelle « Ben » maintenant…

\- Et vous ne dites le prénom de personne d’autre ?

\- Je ne fais pas attention aux prénoms des autres.

_« Dis-lui carrément que tu as pratiquement égorgé Finn quand il a refusé de te donner ces fameuses trois lettres la première fois qu’il est venu, ça ira plus vite. »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle s’empressa de préciser, en bégayant :

\- Non, enfin, ce… ce…ce que je voulais dire… Enfin, ce que j’essaie de dire…

Elle parlait vite, agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, comme si ça allait l’aider à se justifier. Ben afficha une mine attendrie, visiblement heureux de l’effet qu’il produisait sur la brunette.

\- Je vous intimide tant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle émit un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le râle et le soupir. Exaspérée par son propre comportement, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Comment se faisait-il qu’elle soit incapable de parler convenablement devant cet homme ?!

\- Mon dieu, c’est horrible, j’ai l’impression de passer pour une harceleuse de première classe…

\- Pour l’instant, je trouve ça mignon…

Elle écarta ses doigts pour jeter un coup d’œil à Ben à travers ses mains, demandant doucement :

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, c’est touchant, et vous avez l’air de prendre ça très à cœur, comme si j’étais une sorte de célébrité.

\- Ah bah pour elle c’est le cas ! Je suis étonné que vous n’ayez pas remarqué son sourire jusqu’aux oreilles quand vous entrez dans le café.

Laissant retomber ses mains sur ses jambes, Rey tourna lentement son visage vers Finn, qui se tenait tout heureux à côté d’elle. Ça tenait presque du miracle cette capacité à l’affichait devant Ben. Le jeune homme déposa un grand plateau devant eux, agrémenté de plusieurs viennoiseries, de deux cafés, deux jus d’orange, et deux bagels en forme de cœur. Il l’avait fait exprès…

\- Merci Finn ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Pas de quoi ! répondit-il joyeusement avant de retourner vers le comptoir.

Rey secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou épuisée par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Sans doute un peu des deux…

\- J’avais remarqué…

Elle reporta son attention sur Ben, qui semblait hésiter à boire son café, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre expression quand j’arrive, je l’avais remarqué…

Elle tenta de cacher sa gêne en entamant un croissant. Elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, et glissa faiblement :

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que je me comporte comme une adolescente amoureuse depuis des mois… avoua-t-elle.

Ben la détailla longuement, ses prunelles passant de ses cheveux, à ses yeux, ses pommettes, ses lèvres, son petit nez. Rey se sentit légèrement mal à l’aise, replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle n’aimait pas être le centre de l’attention, mais bizarrement, le regard de Ben sur elle avait un tout autre effet… Elle avait soudain vraiment chaud. Elle s’empressa donc de boire le jus d’orange, dans le faible espoir de faire descendre sa température corporelle. Cela ne fut pas très concluant… Heureusement, le jeune homme mit fin au silence.

\- Rey, on peut se tutoyer ?

\- Oui, oui, vas-y.

\- D’après toi, pourquoi je viens ici tous les jours depuis un an ?

C’était une excellente question… Parce que le petit établissement n’avait rien de spécial, il n’était pas particulièrement plus accueillant ou chaleureux qu’un autre, la décoration était banale, les chaises légèrement inconfortables et le café correct, mais rien de grandiose.

\- Parce qu’on fait « _le meilleur café pour une meilleure journée_ » ? répondit-elle en reprenant le slogan affiché sur la porte d’entrée.

\- Ou peut-être parce que tous les matins, quand je pars travailler, la seule chose qui me motive c’est de savoir que je vais être accueilli ici par le plus beau visage que j’ai jamais vu…

Elle se figea, attendant de le voir exploser de rire. Ça ne pouvait être qu’une blague. Mais il garda son air sérieux, imperturbable, attendant sa réaction.

\- Très drôle…

\- De quoi ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Tout ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Rey de le dévisager. Elle se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras avant d’expliquer d’une voix forte :

\- Parce que si c’était le cas, ça voudrait dire que tu es aussi étrange que moi qui apprends par cœur tes commandes ! Et encore, moi j’ai une excuse, tu es super séduisant ! Personne ne viendrait ici dépenser cinq dollars tous les matins, juste pour voir ma face de gamine amoureuse transie…

Il était étonné et en désaccord avec elle vraisemblablement. Il s’avança un peu plus sur sa chaise, pour pourvoir se rapprocher d’elle en se penchant par-dessus la table.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… avoua-t-elle.

\- Si je te donne mon numéro et que je t’invite à dîner ce soir, tu dirais quoi ?

Elle éclata d’un rire cristallin, comme s’il avait raconté la plaisanterie la plus invraisemblable du monde. Puis, plantant son regard noisette dans le sien, elle ajouta :

\- Que tu dois vraiment beaucoup aimer le café qu’on sert ici…

Déterminé, il s’installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise, attrapa une serviette, sortit un stylo, avant de noter son numéro et de faire glisser le papier vers Rey. Elle perdit alors son air amusé, regardant les chiffres avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ? demanda Ben.

\- Euh…15h…

\- Je passe te prendre, on va au cinéma, et on mange japonais ?

Elle ne le croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle était d’une banalité affligeante, quelconque au possible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il serait intéressé par elle, ça ne faisait aucun sens ! D’un côté, elle espérait qu’il était sincère, et de l’autre, elle avait vraiment peur qu’il soit en train de se moquer d’elle.

\- Tu bluffes…

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné qu’elle soit autant sur la défensive. Mais pour elle, on ne plaisantait pas sur des questions comme celles-ci, elle en avait trop souvent souffert.

\- C’est si impensable que ça que je veuille avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ?

\- Oui ! s’exclama-t-elle, comme si cette réponse était l’évidence même.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ! Ce genre de truc ça n’arrive que dans les comédies romantiques, avec la fille qui est super bien coiffée et maquillée, même quand elle se réveille ! Pas avec une nana comme moi, rouge comme une tomate à chaque fois que tu dis « bonjour », qui sent le café et qui a de la farine sur les mains ! Je n’ai même pas de robe, j’ai juste un vieux tablier !

Ben resta bouche bée, comme si ce qu’elle disait n’avait aucun sens. Pourtant, pour elle, c’était de la pure logique : pourquoi est-ce qu’on s’intéresserait à elle alors qu’on la surnommait _scavenger_ depuis l’école primaire !

\- Mais pourquoi tu négocies, sors avec lui, bon sang ! cria Finn depuis l’autre côté du café.

\- La ferme Finn ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

Ben sursauta légèrement. Puis il baissa les yeux, visiblement contrarié qu’elle le pense si peu digne de confiance. La vérité c’était que ce n’était pas de lui qu’elle avait peur, c’était d’elle-même, de sa capacité presque insupportable de tomber follement amoureuse en moins de temps qu’il en fallait pour le dire. Mais elle n’avait pas envie de le laisser partir, de se détourner de lui pour vivre dans le regret d’avoir peut-être manqué l’amour de sa vie. Comme il ne disait rien et qu’il paraissait perdu dans ses réflexions silencieuses, Rey inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole d’une voix assurée.

\- Ok, alors je m’appelle Rey Kanata, j’ai 21 ans, je suis originaire de Jakku dans l’Arizona, je vis dans un appartement minuscule avec mon chat, Yoda. Je fais des études en littérature anglaise, je travaille ici pour payer mes frais de scolarité, j’adore dessiner, chanter sous la douche, manger des céréales bourrées de sucre et partir en voyage. Je n’aime pas le froid, la pluie et les films d’horreur. J’ai flashé sur toi le premier jour où tu es entré dans ce café, et avant cette semaine, je connaissais par cœur tous tes choix de cafés et de viennoiseries en fonction des jours.

Il avait à nouveau ce regard espiègle et cette moue amusée sur le visage, et elle prit cela comme un bon signe.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est un genre de speed dating ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- C’est juste pour que tu saches dans quoi tu t’embarques si ton histoire d’invitation ce n’est pas une blague.

\- Ce n’est pas une blague, assura-t-il.

À la vue de son expression, elle n’était pas entièrement convaincue.

\- Prouve-le.

Il s’avança vers elle, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. « Et quelles lèvres… » pensa Rey, entièrement conquise.

\- Je m’appelle Ben Solo, j’ai 25 ans, je suis né ici. Je vis dans un appartement sur la quinzième, tout seul. Je suis comptable pour une grosse boîte depuis trois ans, j’adore les films et la littérature de science-fiction, courir, prendre mon café ici tous les matins et partir en voyage. Je n’aime pas les gens impolis, la musique trop forte et les kebabs. J’ai flashé sur toi le premier jour où je suis entré dans ce café, et avant cette semaine, je n’avais aucune idée que tu connaissais mes commandes par cœur.

_« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement amoureuse… »._ La voix dans son esprit semblait se lamenter sur tous les sentiments qui agitaient son cœur. Il était irrésistible, fascinant, et elle était comme un aimant irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Il sourit davantage et elle eut la sensation de fondre sur sa chaise.

\- Je passe te prendre à 15h, donc ?

\- 15h15, le temps que je range mes affaires.

Elle avait l’impression que ce n’était pas elle qui avait répondu, tellement elle était perdue dans sa contemplation et son adoration. Il se leva, se penchant entièrement par-dessus la petite table, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Parfait, à tout à l’heure Rey, murmura-t-il

Puis il déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Il termina son jus d’orange d’un trait, emporta son café et son croissant avant de quitter les lieux. Il était parti si vite, qu’elle crut un instant l’avoir rêvé, mais sa peau était brûlante à l’endroit où ses lèvres l’avaient touchée. Chancelante, elle attrapa le plateau, et le ramena dans la petite cuisine, mettant de côté les restes du brunch pour son repas de midi. Finn la regarda faire, à la fois touché et amusé de la voir dans cet état second. Après un long moment, elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami, avec une mine ravie, se rendant enfin compte de ce qui s’était passé.

\- J’ai un rencard, dit-elle, radieuse.

\- Sans blague ! pouffa Finn. Punaise, mais heureusement que je t’ai poussée ! Sinon tu serais toujours à attendre ton prince charmant derrière le comptoir !

**DIMANCHE**

En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut frappée par la hauteur du plafond. Chez elle, son lit se trouvait si près du placo qu’il lui arrivait souvent de se cogner le front dessus lorsqu’elle s’éveillait en sursaut. Mais ce matin, elle avait devant les yeux un espace grand et lumineux bien loin de l’oppression de son appartement. En regardant autour d’elle, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait dormi sur un canapé, enveloppée dans plusieurs couvertures avec un oreiller énorme et confortable.

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir détailler plus aisément son environnement et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit.

Ben l’avait invitée à aller au cinéma et les deux jeunes gens avaient assisté à la séance de 16h et à celle de 18h. Le premier film était une comédie qui n’avait rien de vraiment transcendant et le second un drame qui avait laissé la jeune femme en larmes pendant de longues minutes. Ben avait été extrêmement attentionné, s’excusant beaucoup de l’avoir emmenée voir un long-métrage pareil. Rey s’était à nouveau sentie gênée, et elle s’était maudite intérieurement d’être incapable de ne pas pleurer devant une tragédie cinématographique.

La soirée s’était poursuivie dans un petit restaurant japonais dans lequel la jeune femme avait commandé la plus énorme assiette de sushis qu’elle ait jamais vue. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup ri aussi. Ben avait un humour incroyable et savait se montrer extrêmement bon public devant les péripéties inimaginables de la vie de Rey. Vers 22h, ils avaient pris le chemin de l’appartement du jeune homme, s’arrêtant par moment sur un banc où devant une fontaine. Rey vouait une admiration sans bornes pour ce qu’elle nommait « les jolies choses », ce qui pouvait englober aussi bien une jolie plante, le reflet de la lune sur l’eau, un rayon de lumière coloré ou un dessin imaginaire formé par les lignes sur le bitume. Ben était resté en retrait, comme s’il avait peur de s’imposer, de prendre trop de place. Il s’était donc contenté de déposer un ou deux baisers sur sa joue au cours de leur déambulations dans les rues.

Arrivés à l’appartement, il lui avait proposé un verre, et elle avait aussitôt accepté, sans vraiment savoir si venir ici, si vite, était réellement une bonne idée. Puis il avait disparu dans la cuisine, et Rey avait pris place sur le canapé en l’attendant. Mais Ben possédait un canapé incroyablement confortable et après une journée bien remplie et aussi riche en émotion, elle s’était tout simplement laissée aller, et en moins de cinq minutes, elle s’était endormie.

A ce souvenir, Rey claqua sa main contre son front. Comment avait-elle pu tout gâcher de la sorte. C’était RIDICULE ! On ne s’endormait pas comme ça sur le canapé des gens, surtout pas le sofa bleu marine de luxe de Ben Solo ! En grognant, elle se cacha sous la couverture. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s’y prendre avec les hommes… Et encore moins avec ce grand brun hypnotique qui avait été le centre de son monde ces douze derniers mois.

\- Bonjour…

En entendant la voix grave du jeune homme, Rey rabattit la couverture au loin, ne doutant pas un instant que ses cheveux devaient être dans un état digne d’une œuvre d’art abstrait. Elle les recoiffa rapidement, affichant un sourire gêné. Il tenait dans ses mains deux cafés fumants qu’il déposa sur la table basse en face d’elle, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle

Il repartit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec deux coupes de fruits, qu’il plaça également sur le meuble de salon avant de s’asseoir dans le fauteuil adjacent au canapé. Rey le remercia avant de prendre l’une des tasses de liquide noir. Et bon sang, ce café était excellent !! Elle lui lança un regard étrange

\- Pourquoi prends-tu ton café dehors quand tu as ça chez toi ?

\- Je te l’ai dit hier : parce qu’ici, il n’y a personne qui a l’air incroyablement heureux de me voir. Ça fait toute la différence.

Il n’avait pas dit cela en plaisantant, il était même très sérieux, et cela déstabilisa l’étudiante encore davantage. Était-il possible qu’il soit vraiment venu tous les matins depuis un an juste pour la voir, elle ?

\- Mais… Mais tu n’as jamais rien dit avant, dit-elle, perdue.

Il inspira en se calant contre son dossier.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas quelqu’un qui a vraiment confiance en lui. Je me suis convaincu pendant longtemps que tu me souriais comme ça par pure politesse.

Rey ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Puis, reprenant de la contenance, elle lui répondit d’une voix forte, parlant vite :

\- Personne ne sourit avec un air béat par pure politesse, Ben ! Et comment ce fait-il que tu n’aies pas confiance en toi ? T’es le genre de type qui, s’il était une étoile, tout le système solaire tournerait autour de lui !

\- Comparaison intéressante, je note, pouffa-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

\- Mais je ne rigole pas ! C’est ce que je pense !

\- Je sais.

Nouvel éclat dans ses iris. Nouveau coup de foudre… Elle avait l’impression de tomber amoureuse de lui à longueur de temps, à chaque instant, chaque moment. Il n’était pas seulement beau, il était tellement plus que cela… Se rendant compte de la façon dont elle le dévisageait, Rey baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café, déstabilisée par ce qu’elle ressentait. Puis elle ajouta :

\- Je suis désolée de m’être endormie.

\- Tu avais eu une longue journée.

Elle acquiesça doucement, toujours mécontente d’avoir rejoint les bras de Morphée, alors que, qui sait, elle aurait pu rejoindre les bras de Ben pour la première fois. Á cette pensée, ses pommettes devinrent un peu plus rouges et elle s’empressa de finir son café. Puis, elle se souvint soudain de la grande blonde qui avait accompagné le jeune homme au restaurant jeudi, et elle se risqua à demander :

\- Ok, alors ne le prends pas mal, et je ne suis pas jalouse ni rien, mais c’était qui la fille avec toi l’autre jour ?

\- Phasma ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. 

\- C’est une amie, sourit-il.

Il termina sa tasse avant de la poser sur la table basse. En reposant son regard sur Rey, il constata aisément que cette réponse ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Une amie « amie » ou une amie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est quoi la différence ?

\- Une amie avec laquelle tu vas au cinéma et avec qui tu manges des sushis avant de la laisser dormir sur ton canapé ou une amie avec laquelle tu bois des verres régulièrement.

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de Ben Solo. À l’heure qu’il était, le cœur de Rey devait très certainement envisager de plier boutique, épuisé par toutes ces montagnes russes d’émotions… Ben s’avança dans son fauteuil, pour être un peu plus proche de la jeune femme, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, joignant ses mains avec un air espiègle.

\- Est-ce que tu es train de me demander, d’une façon hyper mignonne d’ailleurs, si je sors avec Phasma ? la questionna-t-il.

\- On peut résumer ça comme ça…

Elle paraissait embarrassée, mais elle tenait vraiment à sa réponse. Alors Ben fit durer l’attente encore quelques secondes avant d’avouer :

\- Je mange des sushis avec elle, on va souvent au cinéma à deux, elle ronfle sur mon canapé au moins une fois par mois, mais non, on n’est pas ensemble.

Rey sentit son cœur s’envoler et sans qu’elle ne pu le contenir, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en une expression heureuse.

\- Pas du tout du tout ?

\- Pas du tout du tout, confirma-t-il.

Puis il se leva, déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de repartir dans la cuisine pour se resservir un café. Rey avait envie de rire, de sauter partout, de chanter, de danser. Elle mangea donc avec une joie incroyable le petit bol de fruit, comme si ce dernier avait été la recette même du bonheur. Ben réapparut quelques instants plus tard, s’adossant sur le mur en face d’elle.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dois aller faire quelques courses, mais sinon, rien. Et toi ? répondit-elle, rayonnante.

\- Je dois manger chez mes parents ce midi.

Il avait dit cela d’un air gêné, et elle se rendit soudain compte qu’il était dix heures passées et que, malgré ce moment qu’ils venaient de partager, il essayait poliment de la faire quitter son appartement. Elle se sentait soudain un peu bête d’avoir cru que ça se passerait comme dans les films romantiques. Et puis, ils n’étaient même pas encore officiellement ensemble, donc…

\- Oh… Ok… souffla-t-elle.

Elle termina son déjeuner rapidement avant de lui demander où se trouvait la salle de bain. Il le lui indiqua, avec toujours cette expression désolée sur le visage. Rey fit au plus vite, incapable de savoir pourquoi elle était aussi contrariée. Il avait le droit d’avoir quelque chose de prévu, après tout ! Alors pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil ? Elle en était là de ses pensées en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Elle fit un tour rapide pour ramasser son sac, sa veste, enfiler ses chaussures, puis elle retrouva Ben qui était déjà dans l’entrée.

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ? s’enquit-il.

\- Oui, c’est bon. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais resté longtemps !

Elle s’en voulu aussitôt d’avoir formulé cela de la sorte, surtout en découvrant les traits troublés de Ben. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de s’excuser :

\- Je suis désolée, ça ne sonnait pas aussi sec dans ma tête.

\- Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

En vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était aussi à vif, elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur son état.

\- Non, non, c’est bon.

\- Rey…

\- C’est bon Ben ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas fâchée, j’ai passé une bonne soirée hier, le resto était sympa, les films aussi, merci de m’avoir laissée dormir sur ton canapé, je serai au café, demain, comme tous les jours de la semaine pour te servir ton déjeuner.

Elle tenta de le contourner pour ouvrir la porte, mais il lui bloqua le passage, et autant dire que vue sa stature, il était difficile à ignorer…

\- Ok, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

\- Mais rien, tout va très bien, soupira-t-elle.

\- Non, tu es en colère parce que je te demande de partir.

_« Tu es ridicule, on dirait une enfant qui fait un caprice ! »_ se réprimanda-t-elle. Elle croisa ses bras, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir ce sentiment de frustration. Ben attendit patiemment qu’elle brise le silence.

\- Mais non, c’est juste que…

\- C’est juste que quoi ? insista-t-il

\- Rien, j’aurais bien aimé qu’on reste à deux et qu’on se légume devant la télé… C’était mon premier rendez-vous, et je n’ai pas vraiment envie qu’il se termine…

Il parut touché et dans un geste un peu maladroit, il la ramena contre lui pour la serrer dans une étreinte réconfortante. Rey se laissa aller, savourant la douceur de ce geste, l’apaisement de se sentir contre lui, en sécurité. Ben était délicat, rassurant et bienveillant.

\- Demain soir, tu fais quelque chose ?

Sentir sa voix résonner dans sa cage thoracique lui redonna le sourire. Elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle aimait énormément cette vibration grave.

\- Je termine les cours à 18h, mais je n’ai rien d’autre de prévu, répondit-elle

\- Tu serais d’accord pour que je vienne te chercher ?

Elle s’écarta de lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Se « légumer » devant la télé, commander une pizza, quelque chose du genre…

\- J’aimerais beaucoup ça, sourit-elle.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue puis, à contre cœur, il déverrouilla la porte d’entrée et l’invita à sortir. Il lui emboita ensuite le pas pour l’accompagner jusqu’à la station de métro la plus proche. Le court trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun profitant de la proximité de l’autre dans ce matin ensoleillé de fin de semaine. Rey avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qui avait changé en seulement quelques jours. Elle qui l’avait toujours contemplé de loin, comme un être inaccessible, se trouvait aujourd’hui à ses côtés, marchant d’un même pas. Ça semblait irréel…

Devant la bouche de métro, ils restèrent face à face, comme des enfants qui ne savent pas comment se comporter. Ben avait ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, les épaules légèrement tendues. Ce fut donc l’étudiante qui se chargea de débuter les aurevoirs. Comme ce mot sonnait dramatique…

\- Bon, à demain, donc ?

\- Oui, demain matin, sans fautes, sourit-il

\- Avec un café noir et un croissant ?

Il laissa échapper un rire joyeux qui égaya aussitôt le visage de la jeune femme. Puis il leva sa main vers elle et replaça une mèche chocolat derrière l’une des oreilles de Rey, dans un geste délicat.

\- Va pour le café noir et le croissant.

Un peu trop rapidement, Rey se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, s’approchant de lui pour venir déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se recula, plus rouge que jamais, alors qu’il restait interdit, déstabilisé par la précipitation dont elle avait fait preuve. Mais il se ressaisit vite, encadra son doux visage de ses grandes mains avant de venir poser sa bouche contre la sienne. C’était tendre, magique, renversant, et Rey eut l’impression que rien ne surpasserait jamais ce premier baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se laissa emporter par cet échange bouleversant. Ils s’écartèrent lorsque l’air vint à leur manquer et Ben posa son front contre le sien, gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te laisser prendre ce métro… murmura-t-il.

Rey émit un petit rire avant de venir capturer ses lèvres de nouveau dans un baiser plus bref mais tout aussi intense. Puis, à contre cœur, elle se sépara de lui, gardant seulement l’une de ses mains entre ses doigts, comme pour le retenir encore quelques instants.

\- On se voit demain ? demanda-t-il.

\- On se voit demain, assura-t-elle.

\- Ok…

Il s’éloigna alors, mais il se retourna bien vite vers elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n’avait pas du tout envie qu’elle s’en aille, c’était mignon et attendrissant. Rey repositionna convenablement son sac sur son épaule avant de lui adresser dans un sourire :

\- Bonne journée Ben.

\- Bonne journée Rey.

Puis elle se força à se détourner de lui pour descendre les marches de l’escalier. Son cœur battait la chamade, une multitude de papillons battait des ailes au creux de son ventre, elle souriait sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, les mains fébriles, les pommettes roses. Elle était amoureuse de lui, il l’avait embrassé et elle le revoyait demain. Il faudrait bien qu’elle accepte de remercier Finn qui, malgré l’absence de subtilité, avait certainement contribué à son bonheur. Alors qu’elle sortait sa carte pour passer les portes, on la retint par le bras, et elle se retrouva ramenée contre le torse de Ben, ses lèvres appuyées sur les siennes. Elle s’était trompée, ce premier rendez-vous était digne des plus grands films romantiques. Lorsqu’il s’écarta d’elle, il avait une expression si pleine de joie sur le visage que Rey ne douta pas un instant qu’il partage ses sentiments.

\- Cette fois-ci, je te laisse partir, sourit-il. Bonne journée Rey.

\- Bonne journée Ben, souffla-t-elle.

Lundi matin, Rey Kanata était peut-être obsédée par Ben Solo, par sa démarche, son allure, ses cheveux bruns, son visage, ses yeux sombres. Mais ce dimanche matin, elle était entièrement conquise, indéniablement amoureuse, irrévocablement séduite. En regardant sa haute silhouette noire s’éloigner alors qu’elle entrait dans le métro, elle se fit la réflexion qu’il y aurait certainement bien d’autres sourires, d’autres baisers, d’autres rires, d’autres moments de bonheur, d’autres cafés et d’autres viennoiseries. En somme, l’avenir leur réservait à tous deux bien d’autres matins à passer ensemble.


End file.
